


Fun in the Snow

by FeelsandFandoms



Series: 2014 Fic-Tac-Toe [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2014 Holiday Fic-Tac-Toe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing and Gwaine wants them to go out and play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Merlin Writer's](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/) Holiday Fic-Tac-Toe Challenge. This is for the picture prompt of "snow angel". My card can be found [here](http://feelsandfandoms.livejournal.com/12123.html).

“Merlin! Merlin! Wake up! It’s snowing!” Gwaine exclaimed as he jumped on the bed.

Merlin groaned as he opened his eyes to glare at his boyfriend for waking him up. “What are you going on about?”

“It’s snowing,” Gwaine repeated as he grinned down at Merlin.

“Is it just a little flurry or actual snow?”

“Take a look for yourself.”

Merlin rose from the bed, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders as he shuffled over to the window. “Oh, it is snowing. Let’s go!”

 

Twenty minutes later, after finding all of their gloves, hats and scarves, Gwaine and Merlin ran out the flat to the small park across the street. They weren’t the only ones playing in the snow. Gwaine wanted to make a snowman but there wasn’t enough snow for it yet. “How about we make snow angels instead?” Merlin suggested.

Gwaine agreed and they each laid down in the snow, far enough from one another so that they wouldn’t overlap. After Merlin felt like he made a good angel, he carefully stood up so he wouldn’t mess it up. He looked over to Gwaine and saw that he was sitting up, hunched over and facing away. “What are you doing?”

“Just a moment,” Gwaine replied. Merlin didn’t have to wait long to see him turn and throw a snowball, hitting him in the chest.

“Oh, it’s on, Gwaine,” he declared as he bent down to scoop up some snow. Gwaine grinned as he jumped up and took off in the opposite direction with Merlin chasing after him.

 

A couple of hours later, they were back inside in their flat. They were curled up together under a throw blanket on the couch with a cup of hot coco.

“I owned your arse in that snowball fight,” Merlin said.

“You keep telling yourself that,” Gwaine said, pulling Merlin closer to him. “Next time, I won’t let you win.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. He totally won.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://buckypendragon.tumblr.com/) for more Merlin related stuff.


End file.
